


Helmet Party Oneshots

by ALaughingFreak



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALaughingFreak/pseuds/ALaughingFreak
Summary: A series of various Helmet Party oneshots I make. Tags will update as we go.
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Helmet Party Oneshots

The base could get real lonely at night, but it was nights like these where Engineer felt like he was at home. Sitting down with a good friend, drinking a couple beers and watching the stars next to the campfire always left him in a good mood. 

Hours would always pass by into the night with Sniper talking about whatever came to mind. Tales from his farm, tales of the outback, even various missions and contracts they fulfilled lately - they’d talk about it all. Sniper had just finished telling a story about how he was in a dense forest hunting down someone that refused to die but, of course, got the kill in the end. After a minute or so of silence Engi took a swig of his beer and sat up in his chair.

“Snipes?”

  
“Yeah?” Sniper responded as he turned towards the other. 

“Ya ever just look up at the stars and thank the world you’re still able to stare at them suckers?” Engi started. Much to Sniper’s (slight) dismay, he continued without giving Sniper enough time to make a noise.

“Like, I ain’t one ta complain about this job. It’s a dream, really, it is but ah can’t help but feel like we’re all gonna just disappear without knowin’ why. I mean we could guess but,” Engineer shrugged before he continued, “you know how things are. Can never really guess what’ll happen with the whole Merasmus ‘n all, anything can happen for all I know. A spy could just sneak into the base and get us all when we’re sleepin’ without a chance to scream for help.” 

Engi took another swig as Sniper thought of what to say. “Well, can’t say I ever thought about it quite like that. Yeah, we all worry for our own asses but when it happens it’ll just happen, no reason to really think about it.” He set the empty bottle he’d been holding down onto the ground next to a couple others. 

“Of course don’t let your guard down, that’d be the worst thing you could do,” he muttered as he laid back on his familiar lounge chair. He placed his hands on his torso and stared at the night sky above. Engineer sat idle before doing the same. The sky was clear as day and just as beautiful. If Dell could he’d certainly name off every constellation he saw, but last time he did that Sniper fell asleep long before he was finished.

“I get what ya mean,” he said with a smile on his face. Once more, silence fell between the two friends. It wasn’t that they didn’t know what to say, they just both knew how to say it. Silence between them always let them understand. They could always have a conversation in the silence no matter how alone they were before the fire started. It was better to be alone together, afterall.

Sniper lazily lifted his hand to point to the sky. A shooting star had passed and they both had bared witness to it. With a lazy grin and half-hearted laugh, he joked about making a wish. “Wish those mongrels wouldn’t wreck the base fer a day.” A chuckle from Engineer was all Sniper got.

It had been a long day for the both of them. Engineer could never be left alone on the battlefield and, despite being the one person the whole team should aid, was always left to fend for himself. Sniper always did his best when he could, but he always had to get the enemy sniper and medic first. A sneaking spy never helped them either…

“What’d you wish for, mate?” Sniper continued and placed his hand back to its previously comfortable position. 

“Why, I can’t tell ya now can I?” Engi grinned and glanced towards the Australian.

“Definitely not,” Sniper mused. “Guess my wish won’t come true then heh?”

“Wouldn’t even if ya kept it private, pal. Those suckers live to cause a ruckus every day of their lives.” The two of them laughed and continued to joke into the night.

As the fire began to die down and end their night the two stood up to clean the area. Engineer focused on cleaning up their bottles while Sniper put out the fire until it was safe to leave it be. The two grabbed their respective lounging chairs and parted ways.

As Dell walked back towards the base to retreat to his room he couldn’t help but think back to the star. He didn’t believe in superstitious nonsense, but ever since Merasmus’s antics he’s started to believe just enough to let himself make genuine wishes with that wishbone, on his birthday, with shooting stars. He had even started to collect 4 leaf clovers if he ever spotted any for good luck on the battlefield. Of course he knew that it was still all nonsense, but he’d started to let himself have more fun around the base than he usually did with his other jobs.

He always seemed to wish for one thing, though. He’d always wish for something he felt he never really could have, but the little bit of hope helped him get over that fact. After all, what would a man like Soldier find in the engineer? They were complete opposites of each other. The only thing Engineer never seemed to remember was that he, too, was also a dumbass in his own ways. 11 PHDs couldn’t fix this man’s lack of understanding social cues for the life of him. Sure, he could empathize with his friends but he’d be oblivious to anything that involved him. He’s had his fair share of fights he never even knew he was in- especially with scout, although it always seemed Dell won those ones.

Though, in that Texan’s poor, sweet heart, he couldn’t help but hope one day those stupid little wishes came true.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this focuses more on a friendship between Engineer and Sniper, however I still feel like this is fine to consider as a Helmet Party oneshot.


End file.
